Various storage protocols for communicating between storage devices and hosts are known in the art. One example storage protocol is the Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (SATA) protocol that is used, for example, in mass storage equipment such as hard disks and Solid State Drives (SSDs). The SATA protocol is specified, for example, in “Serial ATA International Organization: Serial ATA Revision 3.0,” Jun. 2, 2009, which is incorporated herein by reference.